Día difícil
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Lo que tienen que soportar los científicos no es algo que se pueda describir tan fácilmente y mas a cierto rubio quien seguirá a sus superior en una de sus locuras (historia hecha solo para entretener)


**(07-Sep-14)**

**BUENAS GENTEEEEE**

**EDCA: ANTES QUE NADA, BETO A SABER COMO ES QUE CHANGOS SE ME VINO OTRO ONE-SHOT A LA PU** CABEZOTA QUE TENGO **

**OROX: QUIZÁS POR QUE MIENTRAS ESTABAS MEDIO DORMIDO NOTASTE COMO UN MOSQUITO DE PICO Y EN ESE MOMENTO SE TE CREO OTRA HISTORIA TAL VEZ?**

**EDCA: TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE A-AAACHUU~ [LE ESCURRE LA NARIZ]**

**OROX: Y APARTE ESTAS ENFERMO ASÍ QUE AQUÍ TU NO PINTAS [OROX ARRASTRA A EDCA] **

**EDCA: OE OE OE OEEE, ESPERATE ESPERATE CARNAL, STOP STOP, NO VOY ME LLEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~N**

**MEGAMI: ^^u ANOOO... COMO ACABAN DE PRESENCIAR, EL DUEÑO DE ESTA CUENTA ESTA UN POCO ENFERMO ASÍ QUE LOS QUE VAMOS A PRESENTAR ESTE FIC VAMOS A SER VALE Y YO**

**VALE: Y COMO DICE EDCA, HOY LES TRAEOS UN NUEVO FIC O MEJOR DICHO OTRO ONE-SHOT**

**MEGAMI: ESTE ONE-SHOT NO SE CENTRA DE LLENO EN FANDOM ALLENA (AllenxLenalee) COMO SE ESTA ACOSTUMBRADO **

**VALE: PERO DE QUE HABRÁ, HABRÁ ASÍ QUE ADVERTIDOS ESTÁN **

**MEGAMI: NUEVAMENTE NO PONDREMOS RESUMEN ASÍ QUE SIN MAS OS DEJAMOS CON EL FIC**

**VALE: ANTES QUE SE NOS OLVIDE, LES DECIMOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE CENTRA EN UNA DE LAS LOCURAS O MEJOR DICHO, UNA DE LAS DESVENTURAS Y PARANOIAS DEL COMPLEJO DE HERMANO O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO KUMUI **

**MEGAMI: (LO DIJISTE AL REVÉS ^^u) ASÍ QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR MAS QUE LA HISTORIA NUEVAMENTE TRANSCURRE EN LA NUEVA ORDEN, DAMOS INICIO **

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

><p>Ya era normal ver mucho relajo por alrededor por la orden<p>

Muchos se daban el lujo de olvidarse y relajarse aunque sea por unos minutos, claro, había casos en el que la persona se mandaba con esos minutos

Un claro ejemplo vendría siendo Lavi quien siempre trata de escaquearse del trabajo y hacer sus travesuras, otro vendría siendo Yu Kanda aunque este en vez de molestar prefiere no ser molestado cuando está en sus momentos de paz o meditación o justo cuando vuelve de una misión, ahí si es mejor guardar distancia del japonés, también esta Allen y Lenalee quienes después de regresar de una misión conviven tanto con media orden (con sus excepciones) como entre ellos mismos, inclusive hay veces en la que el par prefiere fingir tener una vida normal aunque sea por un corto periodo

Aun que, pese que todos se toman su respiro (unos más prolongados que otros) al final todos vuelven a entrar al mundo en el que están, pero se meten de lleno dejando de lado las bromas (aunque hay algunos que se pasan por donde sea eso)... Claro, todos menos cierta persona

Y hablando de esa persona que en estos momentos se encuentra escondido en una esquina de los pasillos de la inmensa orden con aspecto lúgubre viendo a una jovencita quien caminaba sin mucha preocupación

- A ver, como lo digo de manera amable y tranquila - habla otro individuo espantando al acosador - O VUELVE AL TRABAJO O... - esa persona no pudo concluir con su regaño ya que el que estaba escondido le cubre la boca con una de sus palmas mientras hace el gesto _SHHHH _con la mano libre

Los que estaban o mejor dicho, el que estaba haciendo tal drama era nada más ni nada menos que Kumui Lee y su compañero de trabajo Reever quien por cierto estaba siendo asfixiado de forma inconsciente por su jefe

Mientras el rubio trata por todos los medio el recuperar el aire, el complejo de hermano mira por la orilla de la pared esperando el no a ver sido descubierto por cierta jovencita, jovencita quien es nada menos que la hermana menor del susodicho

Ya falto de aire y con sus últimas fuerzas Reever se logra librar por los pelo del agarre de Kumui quien aún sigue absorto en su espionaje

- ¿Se puede saber por qué intento asesinarme? - no reclama, si no grita pero nuevamente es silenciado

- Guarda silencia - ordena el Lee, orden que aparte de sonar muy serio causo confusión en el rubio

Queriendo aclarar sus dudas Reever asoma su mirada por la orilla, en su rostro no había sorpresa pero si de desagrado

- Kumui-san ¿Recuerda el favor que me pidió que hiciera si algún día le naciera ese sentimiento? - el rubio mira a su superior mientras saca de su bata de laboratorio con paño y una pócima de origen dudoso

- No tienes por qué recordarme lo por que aún no me nace ni me nacerá - responde este mientras obliga a su compañero el volver a guardar dichos objetos

- ¿Entonces por qué esta acosando su hermana? - cuestiona este mitras forcejea

- No la estoy acosando, la estoy cuidando - se escusa el Lee mientras ve a su hermana alejarse por los pasillos, cosa que aprovecha tomando el también el caminar pero a una distancia y velocidad moderada

No queriéndose quedar atrás Reever le sigue casi de cerca mientras que por su mente se va cuestionando sobre la salud mental de su superior

- ¿Y ahora se puede saber de qué la está protegiendo? - pregunta completamente rendido y sin ganas de saber en realidad

Antes de que el Lee respondiera ve que su hermana este a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada como para hacer una de sus escenas

- De que la estoy protegiendo... - murmura el complejo antes de tomar una gran calada de aire - ¡LA ESTOY PROTEGIENDO DEL DESGRACIADO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A PROFANAR LA PIEL DE PORCELANA DE MI DULCE Y TIERNA LENALEEEEEEE! - dice todo esto en un solo soplo de aire y sin asfixiarse

... Definitivamente, cualquier rastro de esperanza que tenía el rubio de que un día su jefe pusiera los pies en la tierra y aceptara el hecho de que su hermana ya no es una niña a la cual deba proteger de cualquier hombre que se le acercara ha desaparecido casi, por no decir completamente

- Y ahora cual es la súper y refinada explicación de aquella corazonada - comenta el rubio mientras saca a las espaldas de su superior una cuerda

- No es necesario decir nada cuando los hechos están ante tus ojos - al decir esto Kumui coge a su colega y lo lleva a arrastras en una carrera que no dura mucho

Al llegar a un punto Reever estaba total desorientado y sin poder mantener completamente en pie

- Supervisor Kumui, y ahora que se... - nuevamente es callado por el nombrado quien señala de manera discreta hacia otro punto en el cual estaba Lenalee observando una pintura completamente absorta

Reever no entendía el por qué el complejo de hermano señalaba a su propia hermana

Teniendo esperanza de resolver sus dudas el rubio sigue con su mirada hacia el punto que apuntaba que era, específicamente hablando el cuello de la Lee

Al enfocar más la mirada pudo divisar un punto que parecía una marca del cuello de Lenalee vista desde lejos pero al verlo más de cerca era obvio que era otra cosa

El rubio no sabía con qué ojos mirar a sus superior pero lo más seguro es que en ese momento los haya tenido completamente blancos

- Kumui-san - llama este - ¿Sabe que lo que tiene Lenalee en el cuello es solo un piquete de un mosquito? - Reever cuestionaba el si la salud mental de su superior había pasado de ser pura idiotez y hueva a pendejes y paranoia extrema

- Eso es lo que el _pulpo chupa sangre y profanador de piel sagrada_ quiere que piense - dice completamente convencido el complejo de hermano mientras que de la nada saca unos binoculares y empieza a estudiar el paisaje

- _Que yo recuerde los pulpos son carnívoros y no chupadores de sangre y ¿ese no es un título muy largo? _- piensa el rubio mientras se va preparando para llevar a su jefe con un buen psiquiatra y dicho sea de paso que le revisen el coco por si en verdad había un cerebro hay adentro pero...

Antes de que este pudiera hacer nada ya Kumui había desaparecido de su rango de vista

Desconcertado lo busca con la mirada sin lograr ver mucho más que Lenanlee quien ya se había movido de su posición original y había emprendido su caminar nuevamente

Sin mucho en mente Reever llega a la conclusión de que siguiendo a la hermana de su jefe daría con este aunque, esa idea de seguir a Lenalee no le agradaba para nada y temía que los demás malinterpretaran esa situación a la que Kumui le obligo llegar pero si se explicaba bien se la libraba... o simplemente podía ir y decirle a la jovencita que el lunático y paranoico de su hermano la estaba _vigilando_ a escondidas... si esa es mejor opción

Ya teniendo eso en mente Reever emprende su caminar y trata de alcanzar a la Lee quien por cierto, beto a saber como pero ya llevaba una gran distancia exageradamente grande

- _Recordatorio, pensar mientras avanzo - _se hace una nota mental mientras camina de forma acelerada para alcanzar a Lenalee

Ni bien había caminado mucho cuando la Lee da vuelta en una esquina cosa que Reever hace también pero

Antes de que tan solo asomara la punta de sus zapatos unas manos salen de la pared atrapándolo para luego engullirlo completo en este

Cabe mencionar que el simple hecho de ver salir unas manos de la pared ya es como cuando alguien te obliga a ver algo terrorífico para luego espantarte a traición aunque claro, peor era el vivir el susto de tu vida que el que te suelten una broma de mal gusto

Y también cabe mencionar que el grito no solo mandaría a volar a los pájaros de alrededor pero nuevamente una mano obstruye la salida de ese grito

- SHHHHHH - le ordena el dueño de esas manos quien nuevamente es Kumui

Aun con el nudo en la garganta Reever lograra librarse del agarre

- ¿Primero u-un intento de a-asesinato y-y aho-ra un in-infarto? - le reclama este pero a causa del nudo su voz se oye entrecortado - Que sigue ahora ¿Envenenamiento?

- Podrías guardar silencio - le vuelve a callar el complejo de hermano para luego mirar a través de un hueco que había en la pared

Ya para cuando Reever se percata que está adentro de las paredes Kumui empieza soltar un aura para nada amigable

Teniendo sospecha del por qué el aura asesina el rubio también mira por el hueco, lo que mira no es nada del otro mundo pero para un hermano con un terrible complejo de hermano era el apocalipsis (aunque ya vivían en uno)

- De que se altera Kumui-san, si solo es Lavi quien... - ni bien termino de hablar cuando es interrumpido por el nombrado

- Lo más seguro es que sea él el _pulpo chupa sangre y profanador de piel sagrada_ quien además de profanar la hermosa piel de mi Lenalee también la está obligando a mentirle a su propio hermano - afirma el Lee mientras de la nada saca un taladro completamente modificado

- _Esa madre ni párese taladro y ¿Otra vez con ese título tan largo?_ - estos pensamientos pasaron de forma fugas por la cabeza del rubio quien ya estaba aplicando una de las llaves de lucha libre en un espacio muy reducido para luego proceder a quitar el artefacto sin siquiera detenerse a analizar la oración de este

Mientras que Kumui trata de librarse del agarre, afuera de la pared la conversación que se mantenía entre Lavi y Lenalee estaba cambiando de rumbo a...

- Por cierto Lenalee, ahora donde botaste al moyashi que no lo he visto en ninguna parte - pregunta en son de broma el pelirrojo mientras ase como que le busca a lo lejos

- No lo bote, simplemente nos separamos después de desayunar, Allen-kun debe de estar atendiendo en estos momentos unos asuntos personales - responde la nombrada de lo más calmada

- Así que no niegas que estuviste con el hasta la hora del desayuno - con esto ya Lenalee sabía a donde iba esa conversación - Y como no los vi en el comedor a la hora he de deducir que estuvieron juntos desde que salió el sol o me equivoco - una sonrisa socarrona y picara plasma todo su rostro

Queriendo evitar otra oración con doble sentido la Lee vuelve a emprender su paseo por la orden aunque claro, Lavi no la dejaría irse tan fácil

- Por cierto Lenalee - llama este - QUE BONITO CHUPE TON TE DEJO EL MOSQUITO - medio grita el conejo llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasase por ahí incluyendo al par que estaba adentro de la pared y, hablando de ellos

A ellos también les llamo la atención aquella oración aun que lo que llamo más la atención al rubio fue ver a Lenalee quien no solo se tapaba con la mano el cuello si no también una parte de su cuerpo con la otra, específicamente hablando la cintura

Esto levanto sospecha en Reever quien a la vez temía que el acomplejado haya notado aquella acción de su hermana, afortunadamente no fue así pero no por ello no fue mejor

Kumui estaba viendo a Lavi quien al sentir la mirada penetrante empieza a temblar como un conejo que sabe que está siendo asechado por un depredador o en este caso, por un complejo de hermano paranoico y trastornado

- Con que te parece divertido molestar a mi hermanita, ya veremos cuanto te ríes cuando te mande a ti a Bookman al polo norte a que cuenten pingüinos por un mes entero - murmura el Lee mientras que sus ojos ya no parecían tener vida

Reever al escuchar aquella confesión siente lastima por el afectado y reza para que Lavi no vuelva igual o peor de trastornado que su superior

Y antes que el rubio pudiera pensar en algo más Kumui ya se movía como cual ratón adentro de los huecos de la pared

Con dificultad le sigue el paso

En la persecución Reever se percata de dos cosas

1.- Que Kumui se movía como si estuviera dando brinquitos en un parque totalmente despejado y libre de basura

- _Sera cabrón, ahora ya se otro de tus escondites _- el rubio ya estaba pensando, no, ya estaba planeando destrozar cualquier pared, pilar o estructura del edificio, inclusive si era necesario el piso también. Si, el científico destruiría inclusive todo el lugar con tal de dar con el escondite de su jefe si es que a este se le ocurriera colarse de sus deberes y sin importarle que esa acción le saldría caro

2.- Que al recordar y analizar una de las oraciones del complejo de hermano ya se hacía una idea de cómo este decidió seguir a su propia hermana

Posiblemente y tomando lo dicho en la conversación que tuvieron Lenalee y Lavi (si, aunque no lo crean Reever escucho cada palabra aunque no se pueda decir lo mismo del acomplejado quien solo tenía en mente hacerle otro hoyo al conejo con esa cosa que parecía de todo menos un taladro) haya ocurrido lo siguiente:

Después de que Lenalee terminara su desayuno y de que acompañara al albino por cierto tiempo parte a hacer los cafés para todos los de la sección científica tal y como hace siempre

Ya hecho los cafés la joven prosigue a entregar las tazas a cada científico, cabe mencionar que Reever se lamentaba el no a ver estado ahí para recibir el suyo pero al parecer el sueño y la cama calentita le habían ganado

Volviendo a la explicación, después de entregar a todos los científicos sus tazas se prepara para entregar la taza de su hermano

Como Reever no estaba presente en el momento de la entrega no sabe si es que Kumui estaba haciendo el idiota o si estaba metido en uno de sus extraños experimentos así que no saltaremos esa parte en la que Lenalee le regaña o le reprime

Ya después de a ver entregado la última taza a su respectivo dueño la joven se dispone a marcharse pero por obra del espíritu santo el acomplejado de Kumui nota una anomalía en la estructura de su pequeña hermanita

Lo más seguro es que ocurriera algo así:

Kumui después de notar el piquete de mosquito su loca, anormal, retorcía, sínica, atolondrada, pen****, falta de neuronas, ¿cabeza hueca?, acomplejada e infantil mente le mintió de forma descarada (¿olvide mencionar algo más?), y como el acomplejado al no querer creer nada más que lo que dice su mente asume lo dicho por este y no confunde, si no ve como otra cosa ese piquete y lo interpreta como una marca (o como se le digan)

Este a su manera le pregunta a su hermana y ella sin saber el porqué de la pregunta le responde con un -_ me pico un mosquito a mitad de la noche _- acompañado con un - _no pude dormir _- la mente del trastornado no dudo en malinterpretar o mejor dicho cambiar ciertas cosillas como el mosquito por un _pulpo _y lo de - no pude dormir - por un _abuso de mi toda la noche _(el que piense que Kumui debe ir con un psicólogo o que debe visitar y quedarse por un tiempecito en un hospital psiquiátrico que levante la mano). En resumidas cuentas, Kumui al estar completamente paranoico planea interferir en la vida _privada_ (si es que existía dicha privacidad) de su hermana y librarla de todo mal o de todo pulpo pervertido

Volviendo a esto, no hace falta decir que el complejo de hermano se las ingenio para escaquearse de su labor para seguir una misión inventada por este mismo

Ya sin nada más que decir volvemos con el par

Con dificultad Reever le sigue el paso a su jefe, rasgándose y manchándose la bata, la ropa y sus zapatos nuevos

- _Y hay van mis nuevos zapatos _- se lamenta el rubio mientras mira con envidia al Lee quien está más fresco (literalmente) que una lechuga, ni una mueca de polvo se postraba en su bata tan blanca que daba un no sé qué el verla directamente - _Lo más seguro es que Lenalee lave su ropa también_ - piensa este mientras unas gotas de sudor resbalan por su nuca

Siguiendo con la historia

Reever se pregunta hasta cuando se detendrá esta locura y se compadece por segunda vez de Lenalee y de los acosos de su hermano que se han realizado en secreto o eso piensa el por la forma de moverse de Kumui quien ignoraba completamente el espacio tan estrecho en el cual estaba

Avanzando un poco en la historia, al transcurrir el día (técnicamente hablando unas horas más tarde) lo único que se podía apreciar por todos los huecos de la pared era a Lenalee hablando con más de la mitad del personal de la orden de los cuales casi (por no decir) todos fueron incluidos en la lista negra de Kumui

- A donde te mandare a ti, quizás al triangulo de las bermudas o quizás a los Alpes o al Himalaya - a este paso definitivamente toda la orden se las traería con Kumui

Reever ya estaba pensando en una forma de salvar a los condenados hasta que una simple pregunta cruza por su cabeza

¿Dónde está Allen Walker? Literalmente le parecía extraño el no a ver visto u oído algo de el por casi todo el día y sumando que es uno de los más queridos y apreciados en la orden le parecía muy raro que nadie supiera algo de el

O una de dos, o al albino estaba en la sala de entrenamientos o que haya salido a algún lado

Mientras Reever se planteaba sus preguntas Kumui estaba viendo con malos ojos a cierto exorcista del cual no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber del por qué su mal genio

- Anoo... ¿Te volviste a pelear con Allen-kun o con Lavi? - le pregunta la lee mientras una enorme gota de sudor y una sonrisa forzada asen acto de aparición

- No es de tu incumbencia - al juzgar por el tono de mal humor y la expresión de querer ver sangre plasmada en el rostro del japonés solo se puede suponer una de tres

1.- Que el conejo le hubiera vuelto a joder el día cuando el japonés estaba en su día libre (cosa que era pan de cada día)

2.- Que efectivamente se haya encontrado por obra del destino al albino (y creo que aquí sobran las palabras)

3.- Que algo o alguien le hubiera robado el trabajo a Lavi y en su lugar le hubiera jodido el día cosa que hasta el más valiente ni se atrevería hacer (solo los más aventado o faltos de neuronas se arriesgaran a perder algo)

Lenalee apostaba a una de las dos primeras opciones ya que al único _valiente _que conocía era a Tiedoll aunque había que aclarar que a este lo único que le faltaba o mejor dicho le sobraba era ese instinto paterno que tiene a sus subordinados y en especial al samurái a quien lo veía como a un hijo de su propia sangre y este también le tenía un sentimiento algo especial (del cual es mejor no hablar)

Volviendo al tema, Lenalee sabía de sobra que cuando el japonés estaba en ese plan es mejor mantener cierta distancia así que sin más se despide y prosigue con su caminar

Mientras que Lenalee se alejaba, Kumui quien aún seguía en la pared murmuraba palabras casi inaudibles pero conociéndole bien uno ya se hacia uno la idea de una de las idioteces que suelta

- Me pregunto a donde sería bueno que te mandara junto con el general Tiedoll a que pasen tiempo de calidad como padre e hijo - murmura el Lee, murmuro que no solo alcanzo al rubio a quien ya se le habían acabado las gotas de sudor sino también a alguien que estaba punto de causar algo grande

Antes de que algo más pasara una gran cortina de humo salió de los pasillos espantando a la Lee quien se detiene a contemplar la enorme cortina de humo

Lenalee pensaba en volver atrás a ver qué había pasado pero algo o alguien se lo impiden

- Lenalee - llama ese alguien quien estaba caminando hacia la nombra mientras cargaba una caja rectangular

La joven se voltea y sin más ignora lo que estaba pasando ahí atrás

Volviendo a la escena

Lo que había sido tal estruendo no era nada más que una pared completamente destruida y de la cual salen dos individuos con los ojos en espiral

- ¿A _quien_ vas a mandar y con _quien_ y a _dónde_? - no falta decir que la persona quien destrozo la dicha pared fue nada más ni nada menos que Kanda a quien se le veía con una sed de sangre exageradamente grande

Al oír esa pregunta que más que pregunta era amenaza Kumui se levanta y se inventa algo

- Vez Reever, te dije que alguien estaba haciendo anomalías en la estructura de la orden - se inventa el complejo de hermano la excusa de la cual incluye a su buen colega quien solo se levanta y pone una cara de _¿Eh?_

- Tu eres el anormal aquí - el samurái desenfunda a su mugen dispuesto a teñir las paredes de un color carmesí - Aparte de anormal eres un jodido mirón y acosador - contrarresta Kanda en posición de ataque

- Pero que haces hay plasmado Reever, tenemos muchos lugares por ver, andando hombre que el tiempo apremia - se escapa el Lee llevando a arrastras al nombrado quien se debatía el sí poner resistencia o seguir le el juego aun que si seguía la primera entonces su integridad física correría peligro así que opto por la segunda

Hubo un silencio un tanto tenebroso

Sin más Kanda enfunda su mugen y se retira del lugar esperando que su día no pueda empeorar más, cosa que tanto ustedes como yo sabemos no es posible ni ahora ni nunca

Volviendo con el par, Kumui caminaba como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que a Reever le empezaba a doler la columna por el movimiento de su jefe

- _¿No sé qué me duele más, si la columna o los músculos?_ - se pregunta el rubio mientras maldice internamente aquel dolor, dolor que se intensifica más al ser estampado en el suelo por la fuerza de gravedad

La razón del impacto fue que Kumui quien llevaba a arrastras a Reever freno de golpe sin siquiera fijarse que en el momento del parón tumbo a su compañero

Reever estaba a punto de reclamar le a su superior pero se quedó callado al ver la razón del por qué termino en el suelo y para ser sinceros, él no estaba sorprendido ni estupefacto ni se ponía pálido como cierto complejo de hermano... Aunque claro, para este no solo era el fin del mundo, de la galaxia en si

Antes de que este pudiera hacer nada Kumui se lanza hacia el albino quien estaba platicando de lo a gusto con la Lee ignorando completamente al complejo de hermano

La siguiente escena paso tan rápido que vamos a relatar lo en cámara lenta

Primero se ve a Allen y Lenalee hablando tranquilamente mientras caminaban, luego se ve a los dos voltear a sus espaldas, después aparece un Kumui con aspecto de la niña del aro (o halo o como se llame), aparición que le quita los últimos colores que tenía el albino dejándolo completamente blanco mientras que Lenalee la sorpresa no le cabía, y para terminar en la siguiente escena se ve a Kumui tumbando a Allen como si fuese un jugador de fútbol americano mientras que de la nada vuelve a sacar el dichoso _taladro_

- PUUULPOOOO~ - no hace falta decir que el grito se escuchó hasta en el escondite de los Noah

Aunque tardo Reever tomo cartas en el asunto he hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que Kumui asesinara a Allen quien estaba luchando por su vida

Al final Reever logro salvar la vida del albino pero tuvo que usar el paño y un poco de la pócima

- _Lo más seguro es que se despierte con una resaca de lo más insoportable _- se lamenta el rubio mientras suelta un enorme suspiro

- Anoo... - llama Lenalee un tanto confundida y ayudando a Allen a recuperar el aliento

- No preguntes - dice Reever completamente exhausto y sin tener ganas de seguir despierto - Me voy a dormir - comenta mientras arrastra al complejo de hermano a su oficina y encerrarlo hay de por vida (o hasta que termine el papeleo de hace más de un año)

Allen y Lenalee esperan a que los dos desaparezcan en la lejanía de los pasillos, ya cuando no se pudo ver más las siluetas de los científicos...

- Nee Lenalee ¿Acaso crees que...? - no hacía falta completar la oración

La nombrada niega con la cabeza

- Lo más seguro es que Nii-san me haya estado espiando pero por otros motivos - responde la Lee razonando y descartando las posibilidades - Allen-kun, será mejor que de ahora en adelante tengamos más sutileza - dice la Lee mientras ayuda al albino a levantarse

Y sin decir nada más ambos abandonan el lugar procurando no comentar nada de lo sucedido

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAMI: ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y QUE POR LO MENOS LES HAYAMOS SACADO UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA <strong>

**VALE: ANTES DE IRNOS UN POCO DE PUBLICIDAD BARATA **

**MEGAMI: HAY UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ESTA HACIENDO EN COLABORACIÓN CON MANU 259**

**VALE: LA HISTORIA ES -LOS TRES PROBLEMAS-**

**MEGAMI: ACTUALMENTE SOLO HAY UN CAPITULO PERO ESPERAMOS QUE SE PUEDA PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

**VALE: YA SIN TENER NADA MAS QUE DECIR NO DESPEDIMOS Y COMO DICE EDCA: AAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
